


cutting in

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (maria has a few lines though), (the last three are really only mentioned), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cartinelli + my semi-formal date ditched me at the dance, and you found me laying pathetically in a snow bank outside contemplating my life.</p>
<p>aka. Angie's date stands her up and Peggy takes his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cutting in

“Angie, what are you doing out here?” Peggy asks, equal parts amused and concerned as she stands at the edge of the carpark, shivering and tugging her coat around her more tightly as the cold air hit her legs.

“Just chilling,” Angie takes a moment to snigger at her own joke before her mouth turns back down at the corners and she lets out a long sigh.

“Why would you want to lie in the snow at the edge of a car park? What part of this seemed like a good idea to you?” Peggy sighs, shoving her hands into her pockets and glancing at the school gym behind them. “You’re missing the formal.”

Angie mumbles something that Peggy can’t make out, scrunching up her nose and rubbing at her eyes, smearing some of her eyeliner in the process.

“The others were worried about you,” Peggy tries again; “They sent me out to see what you were doing and to make sure that you were okay.”

“I was just thinking about some stuff,” Both their heads turn as a car starts up and pulls out of the lot, the light from the headlights swinging briefly over them.

“Like what?”

“Peggy, am I pretty?” Angie asks softly, looking up at her through long lashes.

“Of course you are!” Peggy frowns at her, “Angie, did something happen?”

“Yeah,” Angie hums miserably, letting her arms fall to her sides as her gaze slides up to the stars. “Jack ditched me.”

“Well, he’s a jerk.” Peggy announces, stepping carefully into the snow and leaning over to grip Angie’s hands. “Come on, were going back inside before I lose something important to frostbite.”

Angie lets Peggy pull her upright and follows her back into the carpark, but doesn’t make a move to go inside.

“You don’t think I’m weird or anything?” She asks, pulling at the sleeve of Peggy’s coat.

“No weirder than any other teenager,” Peggy promises, “Now c’mon, don’t let him ruin tonight for you.”

“I can’t, Peggy.” She whines, “I don’t have a date anymore and I’ve been lying in a snowdrift for like, fifteen minutes. I’m pretty sure I look like a mess.”

“I’ll be your date,” Peggy says with a shrug, licking her thumb and reaching over to rub at the smudge of eyeliner on her cheek. “And you look fine, Angie. Better than fine actually, you look gorgeous.”

“What about Steve?” Angie asks, almost shyly and Peggy snorts. “Won’t he be upset if you ditch him?”

“You know we only came to this as friends,” Peggy adjusts Angie’s hair and then smiles at her, “Besides, even if we did like each other he’s too in love with Bucky for it to work out between us.”

“That’s true.” Angie laughs, letting Peggy hook their arms together and lead them towards the doors. “Those two are ridiculous.”

“They’re not the only ones,” Maria interrupts, holding the door open for them. “I came to check that neither of you were dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“It came pretty close,” Angie tells her and Peggy snorts again, earning a ‘you are so ladylike, Carter’ from Maria.

“What were you doing out in the cold anyway?”

“Angie was outside in a snow drift contemplating her life choices,” Peggy smirks at her, “You know how those theatre kids are, so dramatic.”

Angie scoffs and bumps their hips together as they follow Maria back into the gym, gaudily decorated with streamers, balloons, strobe lights, and too much glitter.

~

“Thank you for being my date tonight, Peggy.” Angie sighs into Peggy’s neck at the end of the night as they’re slow dancing. “You didn’t have to do this and I want you to know that I appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t about to let that jerk ruin your night, Angie.” Peggy glares at Jack over the top of Angie’s head. “You deserve this.”

“Well thanks anyway, I owe you one.”

Angie’s looking at her again through those lashes and Peggy leans down and kisses her, keeping it chaste and gentle. 

“Consider us even,” She says softly when they pull away. 

Angie blinks at her, slightly stunned, as Peggy leads her off the dance floor. She can see Steve standing with Bucky across the room and both of them are giving her thumbs up and have stupid grins on their faces.

“I think you should do that again,” Angie says once they’re at the edge of the dance floor and Peggy looks at her in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Angie grins at her, “In an official capacity.”

“And what exactly does this official capacity entail?” Peggy asks, one hand still firmly on Angie’s waist.

“Spending time together, talking, going out on dates; the kissing is just an added bonus really.”

“I think I can handle that.” Peggy laughs, smiling widely as she leans in for another kiss.

“Really?” Angie asks softly, her hands gripping Peggy’s upper arms and her lips brushing against Peggy’s own when she speaks. 

“Yeah, really.” Peggy agrees, tucking Angie under her arm and pulling her back towards the rest of their friends who are smiling almost as widely as Peggy is.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [theyoungestzerogmechanic](http://theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr.com)


End file.
